The present invention relates generally to transceiver modules, and more particularly, to a pluggable transceiver module having an extended release and removal lever.
Optoelectronic transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to interface computers to external communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) provides an interface between a computer and an Ethernet, Fibre Channel, or other data communication environment. U.S. patents identified under issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,879,173, 5,864,468, 5,734,558, 5,717,533, and U.S. Pat. No. Re 36,820, originally assigned to Methode Electronics, Inc, and now assigned to Stratos Lightwave, both in Chicago, Ill., disclose pluggable transceiver modules. Applicant hereby incorporates by reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,879,173, 5,864,468, 5,734,558, 5,717,533, and U.S. Pat. No. Re 36,820.
It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection (switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Various standards are known that define form factors for miniaturized electronic devices, such as the Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard that specifies an enclosure 9.8 millimeters in height by 13.5 millimeters in width and having a minimum of 20 electrical input/output connections. The specific standards for SFP transceivers are set forth in the xe2x80x9cSmall Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) Transceiver Multisource Agreement (MSA),xe2x80x9d dated Sep. 14, 2000, which Applicant hereby incorporates by reference.
In order to maximize the available number of transceivers per area, multiple SFP transceivers modules are generally arranged in rows and columns. Each SFP transceiver module is plugged into a receptacle or receptacle. These receptacles are generally stacked to maximize the number of available transceiver modules per allotted area. In such stacked configurations, a release mechanism is necessary to remove a transceiver module from within a receptacle. The release lever generally is located on the bottom and embedded behind the face of the transceiver module. A special tool or probe must be inserted into a small slit on an external face of the transceiver module in order to access and depress the release mechanism. The requirement of a tool for removing the transceiver module is not only inconvenient, but also prevents an operator from removing a transceiver module if he or she does not have a tool at the appropriate time. The requirement of a tool results in increased installation cost and/or repair time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable transceiver module having a release mechanism that is easily accessible to an operator and does not require any tools to operate.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a release mechanism for a transceiver module that does not require a tool to operate.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an easily operable release mechanism at minimal cost.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a lever that functions as both a release and a removal lever.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a release and removal mechanism that can be operated by a finger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a release and removal mechanism that can be easily assembled.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a release and removal mechanism for a transceiver module that does not increase the overall height and width of the transceiver module.
According to the present invention, a pluggable transceiver module is provided having a housing with a first side and a face perpendicular to the first side, and a tab extending above the surface of the first side sized to mate with a slot in a receptacle for the housing, a wedge slidably mounted on the first side proximate the tab, and a lever attached to the wedge extending beyond the face of the housing, wherein pressing the lever causes the wedge to slide between the tab and the slot on the receptacle and remove the tab from within the slot, thereby releasing the transceiver module from the receptacle, and the lever further including a recess enabling a person to at least partially insert a fingernail to easily grip and remove the pluggable transceiver module from the receptacle.